Your beautiful eyes
by DiamondLiv
Summary: "She has your eyes, Hermione, a beautiful shade of brown." Ron and Hermione finally meet their baby girl. Let me know what you think in a review:D


1**Your eyes.**

**This is my first ever Harry Potter story, and it took me a few days but its finally finished. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as they motivate me to write more and more.**

It had been half an hour. Half an hour, since Hermione had given birth to a daughter. She was absolutely exhausted, so Ron was just happy to watch her sleep. After there had been a complication... He didn't want to think about it. He was just glad she was ok now. A cry could be heard coming from the bassinet that St Mungo's provided. Ron walked to his daughter, and gently lifted her out and began to rock her until she fell asleep.

Arthur, Molly, Harry and Ginny had come to the hospital since Hermione had gone into labour, leaving James with George, Percy and Audrey. They had gone home after being reassured Hermione was fine, and after seeing the new Weasley.

"We'll be back later, with George. Percy and Audrey are going away tonight, so they can't make it," Molly said, before leaning down to kiss her new granddaughter.

"Hopefully she'll have a name when we get back," Harry said, making everyone laugh. Then, they apparated back to the burrow, for a nap and to get some breakfast before they would return. After all, they had been at the hospital all night.

Ron was left alone with the baby. She was fast asleep, but Ron didn't want to put her back in the bassinet. He sat back down next to Hermione, who was smiling in her sleep. His little girl moved slightly, and gripped his finger tightly. He gasped in amazement, and a few tears leaked out, surprising him slightly. It only just set in to Ron that he and Hermione had someone to take care of. Ron looked around the room, his eyes settling on his beautiful wife. He wanted to thank her for the best gift he had ever received. Apologize for the pain she went through. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much she scared him when she almost left the world.

Ron didn't want to remember what happened. But his mind kept replaying the scene in his head, like the muggle video and DVDs that Hermione sometimes watched.

_Everything had been going fine. Other than Hermione's screams of pain, the room was rather quiet._

"_Ron, something doesn't feel right," she whispered to him._

"_You'll be fine. I promise." Hermione squeezed his hand as she pushed. A cry was heard, and Ron grinned. "You did it, Hermione," He said excitedly, but his expression soon changed. _

"_Hermione?" His scared cry out alarmed the Healer midwives, who placed a spell on Hermione, who was deathly pale. Suddenly, colour had flooded back onto her skin, her breathing steady. The head healer sighed in relief, before nodding to Ron that his wife would be fine. Hermione weakly opened her eyes, glimpsed at her daughter, who was in Ron's arms, smiled, and went back to sleep. Ron was happy agsain; he had his two girls._

Hermione woke up to Ron caressing her face. She smiled up at him, and swore a tear fell down his cheek.

"Your crying," She observed, and he nodded.

"I'm glad your ok, 'Mione. I thought I'd lost you."

"Shh. I'm fine. Were's our baby?"

"In her bassinet. She hasn't really opened her eyes much, apart from when she cries. Bloody hell, Hermione, how did you do that without having the potion?"

"Muggle borns do it with out magic, Ron. Millions of women do that everyday," Hermione informed him, and he placed the baby into her arms gently.

"Just had a baby, yet your still a bloody fountain of knowledge. No one like you, 'Mione."

Ron quietened down when his daughter opened her eyes. His mouth opened widely, and he smiled.

"She has your eyes, Hermione, a beautiful shade of brown." Hermione nodded in agreement, taking in her tiny daughter's appearance. Ron's red hair, her eyes, rose bud lips, and a beautiful button nose.

"She's perfect," she exclaimed happily, "absolutely perfect." Ron and Hermione kissed tenderly.

"Thankyou," Ron said shakily.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For having our daughter. Everything. All the pain you went through to deliver her."

"Oh Ron," she said, feeling emotional, "You're the sweetest person I've ever met." Ron took her hands gently.

"I love you," He told her, nuzzling her nose.

"I love you too." They kissed again, but were interrupted by the Weasley family coming into the room, with little James talking about what he and Uncle George did while everyone was away.

"And then we put toilet roll on the loo and Uncle Percy went in and screamed," He finished triumphantly, with Molly shaking her head.

"My son, the bad influence," She sighed. "Hermione dear! Your awake! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Tired, but otherwise, fantastic."

"We were so worried about you! She's really gorgeous," Ginny smiled, hugging her sister in law.

"Thanks, Gin." The baby girl was passed around the room to various family members. Arthur came up to Hermione with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Congratulations," He grinned, hugging Hermione.

"Thank you so much! They're beautiful," She exclaimed, breathing in the smell of them.

"They're from all of us," Harry said, and then he hugged her.

"Thanks again," She said, "Ron! I have the perfect name."

"What is it?" Ron asked her,

"Rose! The roses are beautiful, like our daughter."

"It suits her," He smiled, stroking Rose's hair.

"Rose Weasley," Molly said, "Welcome to our family." She beamed, as Arthur fiddled round with muggle technology, a camera. George had been quiet for a while. He was smiling at the baby, and little James was asleep on his shoulder.

"She's an orange rose," He said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"She's ginger," He explained, "A ginger rose." Laughter came from everybody, bar little James and baby Rose.

Everyone soon left, leaving Ron and Hermione with Rose, who was asleep. Ron noticed how exhausted Hermione was, and he gently kissed her forehead, and held her hand.

"You should get some sleep,"He suggested, receiving a small nod and eyes drooping down.

"Love you," She muttered, and Ron smiled.

"And I love you, Hermione Weasley. Don't you forget it!" Hermione smiled, and turned over. Ron was just dropping off to sleep when a cry filled the room again. Hermione shot up, but Ron placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You, rest. I'll take care of it." And Hermione drifted off to sleep, happier than she'd ever been.

**I hope you liked it:D I'll write more Ron/Hermione stories soon, if anyone likes this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
